


밀리터리 au

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>언제나 그렇듯이 그냥 밀리밀리한 무언가가 보고 싶은 그런 욕망으로 앞의 이야기랑은 상관 없음</p>
    </blockquote>





	밀리터리 au

**Author's Note:**

> 언제나 그렇듯이 그냥 밀리밀리한 무언가가 보고 싶은 그런 욕망으로 앞의 이야기랑은 상관 없음

이미 비행장의 소음은 익숙한 것이었다. 열기 가득한 공기를 찢으며 프로펠러가 허공을 가른다. 린스를 마치고 막 내려앉은 수송기에서 반사된 빛이 눈에 시리다. 아즈마네는 느릿하게 발 아래 놓인 양동이를 밀어내었다.

"히나타! 카게야마! 거기 똑바로 안 닦아?"

타나카의 고함 소리에 잠시 움찍 하던 괴짜 둘이 스펀지를 집어든다 싶더니 동시에 스펀지가 허공을 가른다. 저래서야, 일만 길어질텐데- 하고 생각하는 순간 타나카가 달려들어 순식간에 삼파전이 벌어졌다.   
발돋움을 하고도 키가 부족해 커다란 양동이를 두 개나 쌓아놓고서야 간신히 프로펠러 아래를 닦아내고 있던 히나타가 타나카의 돌진에 놀라 미끄러진다. 무심한 얼굴로 한쪽 벽면을 문지르던 츠키시마와 카게야마의 얼굴에 잔뜩 튄 먼지 섞인 물에 두 사람의 얼굴이 그대로 일그러지는 것을 보며 아즈마네는 머리를 긁적였다. 

"여전히 활기차네, 저 애들은."  
"이게 다 덩치만 큰 대장님의 가호 덕분이 아니겠어?"

느닷없이 어깨를 눌러오는 손에 소스라치는 것도 잠시, 들려오는 익숙한 목소리에 결국 예의 그 어색한 웃음을 지을 수 밖에 없었다.

"오늘은 좀 한가한가봐?"  
"어... 그러니까, 오늘은 이미 비행스케줄도 끝났고 세척만 마무리 지으면 오늘 일정은 종료니까......."  
"좋겠네, 수송병과라는건."  
"그러니까. 우리가 죽도록 모래더미에서 구르고 있는 동안,"  
"저렇게 물놀이를 하고 있었다 그거지?"  
"아, 아니, 물놀이가 아니라......."

아즈마네의 변명이 나오기도 전에 스펀지를 밟고 미끄러진 타나카가 결국 고래고래 소리를 지르기 시작했다. 한 두번 있어온 일이 아닌지라 옆 헬기에서 터지는 웃음소리가 선명하다. 아즈마네가 결국 이마를 짚고 말았다.

"그런데 노야는?"

스가와라가 아즈마네의 어깨를 다독였다. 이래저래 시끄러운 팀이라지만 어쨌거나 팀워크는 발군이다. 직접적으로 전투에 끼어들 일이 없는데다 아즈마네 뿐 아니라 수송분대 내에서 별다른 분란이 없으니 자신들이 관여할 일은 아닌 것이다.

"아, 그게......."  
"아사히. 내가 오다가 굉장히 재미있는 이야기를 들었는데 말이지."  
"다이치. 재미있는 이야기를 들었는데 나는 몰랐단 말이야?"  
"아사히랑 같이 듣는게 더 재미있을 것 같아서."

사와무라가 눈가를 찡긋거리며 웃었다. 아즈마네가 슬쩍 어깨를 움츠리자 덩치 값 좀 하라며 팡팡 등짝을 두드린다. 덕분에 발치에 놓였던 양동이가 흔들려 찰랑이던 물이 흘러 넘친다. 기다랗게 얼룩을 만드는 물을 바라보던 아즈마네가 도움을 청하듯 스가와라를 바라보았지만 이미 장난기 넘치는 눈은 도움을 요청하기에는 너무 늦었음을 여실히 보여준다. 

"노야가-"  
"노야가?"  
"노, 노야는!"  
"아사히, 노야는?"  
"헬멧으로 대대장님을 저격해서 반성중이래."

아즈마네의 얼굴이 창백하게 질렸다. 멍하니 아즈마네와 사와무라를 번갈아 바라보던 스가와라가 바람 빠지는 것 같은 소리를 내었다. 아즈마네의 어깨에 얹은 손은 움직이지 않고 그대로인데 서서히 고개가 기울어간다. 조금 길었나, 싶었던 머리카락이 완전히 뺨을 가리고. 그리고-

"그게 무슨 말이야!!!"

폭발하듯 터진 외침에는 웃음이 절반 이상 묻어있어 설득력이 없다. 아즈마네가 고개를 저었다. 저만치서 카게야마와 히나타에게 설교를 늘어놓다 말고 기괴한 포즈로 파이팅을 외치는 타나카가 부러웠다. 진작에 자신도 스펀지나 들고 헬기 바닥이라도 닦아야 했는지도 모른다. 선배는 쉬시라며 친절히 그늘에 앉혀 준 카게야마와 히나타의 배려에도 어색하게 앉아 꼼지락거린 벌이라면 너무 가혹하다.

"그게 아니야! 그냥 장난치다가 그런거라고!"  
"장난?"

쓰러질 것 같다는 표정으로 스가와라가 웃어대었다. 사와무라 역시 웃음기를 거두지 않은 채 아즈마네의 등을 두드려 주었다.

"뭐, 저 애들이랑 뛰어놀다 일어난 사고라고는 들었어."  
"아, 뭐......."  
"그러면 한동안 못보는건가?"  
"청소를 다 하면 돌아올거야."  
"청소라니, 운 좋은 녀석이네."  
"그게, CH-53..."

스가와라가 조금 안쓰럽다는 얼굴로 사와무라를 바라보았다. CH-53이라면 분명.

"초대형이긴 하지만 뭐, 노야는 씩씩하니까. 금방 오겠네."  
"그래, 아사히. 금방 돌아와서 근육통이 어쩌고 떠들거야."  
"혼자서 한다는게 문제겠지만." "혼자라서 힘들겠지만."

동시에 나온 목소리에 아즈마네가 고개를 떨구었다. 스가와라가 고개를 으쓱였다. 뭐, 잘못은 잘못이니까. 조금 가혹할 수도 있겠지만 니시노야의 입장에서 그렇게 고역스럽지만도 않을 것이다.

"그쪽 담당이 시미즈니까 걱정하지 마. 지금 아마 천국에 가 있을거야."

사와무라가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 소심하기도 소심하거니와 분대 녀석들을 챙기는데에는 근심걱정이 끊이지 않는 아즈마네다. 천성이 저런 것은 어쩔 수 없는 것이다. 

"그나저나 시미즈라니."   
"나중에 타나카가 알면 헬멧이 아니라 총이라도 던지려 들 지도 모르겠네."

완전히 수그러든 아즈마네의 등 위로 사와무라와 스가와라의 시선이 마주쳤다. 여전히 헬기에 매달린 세 사람은 시끄럽다. 두 사람이 소리도 없이 웃었다.


End file.
